Fluid dispensers are known for dispensing cleaning and disinfecting fluids as liquids and foam for cleaning of a user's hands. Such dispensers are provided in many facilities such as in hospitals, health care premises, restaurants, food processing areas, office buildings, schools, airports and the like. Paper towel dispensers are known for dispensing paper towels as to persons in a washroom.
The growth and presence of contaminants in many facilities has become increasingly problematic. For example, the growth and presence of pathogens such as bacteria and viruses in hospitals has become a significant problem. Present methods of detection of such contaminants have disadvantages that they are not adequate and notably do not provide advance warnings of dangerous levels of contaminants. Present detection systems typically are so disadvantaged that warning of dangerous contaminant situations arises after patients have been negatively affected and exhibit symptoms of the pathogens.